


In the Pale Light of Dawn

by Lullabymoon



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pale light of dawn, Barbara considers Tommy. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pale Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the wildcard square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, kink being sleepy/unconscious. **No warnings apply**.

Barbara woke to find the sun just starting to peek through the curtains. She glanced across to see Tommy still lying sleeping, sheets draped across his stomach as he lay on his back. She took the opportunity to study him, relaxed because he wasn’t watching her watch him and she rolled onto her side, head propped up on one arm.

She watched as his chest rose and fell, the sunlight catching the light hairs on his chest and she reached out a finger to trace the line of his pectoral muscles. He shifted slightly in his sleep and she smiled at the reaction. Emboldened, she moved to straddle him and the sheet fell to her waist as she sat up. It fell off her completely as she sat lightly on his thighs and he mumbled in his sleep, legs moving underneath her as he shifted again. She smiled and leaned forward as she traced his chest again.

He hummed his appreciation, still asleep though, as she circled his nipples and bent forward to place a kiss on one. He muttered her name and she smiled widely. She placed another kiss, laving his skin with her tongue and gently sucking a bruise as she felt his body’s reaction to her ministrations and the early morning against her stomach.

She lifted herself up off his thighs and shuffled further down his legs. She stopped to ponder his erection, finger gently exploring as she hadn't before and she thought of the possibilities. Their relationship was still very new but she didn't think he would object to the wake up call she had in mind. She spent another minute cupping him, feeling him harden further and watching him come closer to wakefulness before she made her decision.

She leaned down again, running her tongue across his tip and his hips bucked. She felt her confidence return and she took the tip of him into her mouth, her breasts brushing against his thighs as she bent down. Her hand moved and gently cradled one of his balls, massaging gently as she swiped her tongue around him in her mouth. She took more of him in, and pulled back slowly, saliva still coating him.

She repeated her actions, growing bolder still and taking more of him into her mouth. She felt him shift again, and a hand wound itself into her hair and he said her name. She looked up at him to find him fully awake, his erection still partially in her mouth and he groaned at the sight she presented. His other hand slipped through her hair as well and she took that as full permission to continue.

She began her motions again, taking him deeper into he mouth, squeezing his balls and slowly coordinating, learning the rhythm he liked best, using his groans of her name as a guide. She could feel his balls tighten and he slurred her name and his fingers tightened in her hair, not enough to properly hurt and he came.

He pulled out of her mouth and he rolled to his side before turning back and handed her a bundle of tissues. She gratefully accepted them and turned away as she spat.

When she turned back he looked slightly amused but she didn't have time to react to it as he pulled on her hands and brought her down to lie on top of him. He kissed her over her laughter, hands cradling her head again, the kiss gentle even as his tongue entered her mouth and he could taste himself in her. He shifted in appreciation at the taste, a hand sliding down her back and just starting to cup her arse when the alarm went off. They both groaned and they pulled apart, foreheads resting against the others and he batted an arm out to the side to find the snooze button. They grinned wryly and gave in to temptation to kiss again until the alarm blared again.

She rolled off him this time and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to pick up her clothes. She felt his hand skim over her back again and felt the bed shift before he kissed her back. “I'll repay the favour tonight. If you’re free that is,” he suddenly looked a little lost but she had brightened at the words and twisted to see his face.

“I'm free. If my boss doesn't work me to the bone that is.” She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“I resent that insinuation.” He turned his head away from the kiss and his fingers found the ticklish spot on her neck and she leapt off the bed with a shriek that ended in laughter. “So tonight then?”

She smiled. “Yours or mine?”

He got off the bed and started rummaging in a drawer. “Why don’t we see what we catch today?” She nodded and started towards the bathroom to shower, smiling all the while.


End file.
